


Red As Dawn

by Alice_In_Tumblr_Land



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's a badass, Blood, Each chapters a different Characters POV, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Magical Elements, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Prince Lance (Voltron), Rebellion, Red Queen AU, Red blood, Reds with power, Religion, Royalty, Silver blood, Violence, War, blade of marmora, new bloods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land/pseuds/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land
Summary: The Kingdom of Altea has been at war with the Galra Empire for cenuries now. The Reds are getting sick of fighting for the Silvers war while they sit back and stuff their faces. Keith, a red blood rebel, decided to change this and fight for his right of freedom.How will the Silvers react to Reds rebelling? How will they hold off the Galra while dealing with this? And what will the king do when he realizes that Reds have more potential and power than he thought?A Red Queen Inspired Fic.





	1. Gotta Get To Work

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a long time, and I've been planning it out and writing it just as long.
> 
> This is based off the Red Queen book series by Victoria Aveyard (and if you haven't read it then I highly recommend them). Things are very close to the books, but with a voltron twist.
> 
> Basically, if you haven't know a thing about Red Queen and need a quick overview, you are either born with Red blood or Silver blood. Those with Red blood are normal humans and treated poorly. Those with Silver blood have abilities/powers and are treated/act like gods. The Reds get sick of being treated like shit, and well, I bet you can figure out what happens.

 

 

(Keith)

 

“I will come back.” Shiro said.

 

“But... you won’t.” I cried.

 

I didn’t want Shiro to go. It’s not fair for us to be sent to the stupid Silvers war. We were bait, pawns to be killed off just for the justice of battle. And it wasn’t fair that he was being sent off because he lost his job. It’s not Shiro’s fault that his apprentice died, how could he have anticipated that?

 

I cried as Shiro tried to comfort me, tell me everything was going to be ok. His black bangs were falling in his face a little, his muscles tight in his uniform for war.

 

His uniform for death.

 

“Everything will be fine.” He had a tired smile on, probably from saying the same thing to his family. “You need to promise me that you will work and behave.”

 

“Shiro-“

 

“No. Promise me you will work. Promise me you will not act up against Silver officers. Promise me-“

 

“I promise!” I yelled, I didn’t need a lecture, not now.

 

Shiro took a deep breath in and collected himself. “Promise me,” his voice was calm and slow, “that you won’t go out and rage if something happens to me. That you won’t.... you won’t ruin your life in vain of mine.”

 

I stared at him. “No.”

 

“Keith, please.” He sounded so tired.

 

“No.... I can’t... I....” I could promise that. Shiro was everything to me. And the thought of him not living was hell for me. I can’t imagine a world where he wasn’t breathing. And if that world did occur, I sure as hell won’t stay on the sidelines and cry like a distressed princess. “I can’t promise that.”

 

He didn’t say anything, instead he sighed and gave me a finally hug. I never liked physical touch, I was uncomfortable and stiff in it and even though I know deep down that I wont probably hug him again. I bet he knows it deep down too.

 

“Then promise me that you and Katie will watch each other and keep each other out of trouble.” He asked.

 

“Sure. I can do that.”

 

Katie. I forgot about her. She’s probably having just as hard of a time as I am. Except Shiro’s like a brother to me, she is losing a brother. Matt was sobbing like a child who skinned their knees earlier when I saw him, when he and Shiro found out about being sent off. I bet Katie and her family are handling this harder than I am. Being left behind isn’t a new thing in the Kogane family.

 

“I better go.” Shiro said, braking the hug. “Remember: Practice yields focus.”

 

I watched as he walked away from me and down the road, as he walked away from his life and town and won’t come back. I didn’t say anything, what could I say?

 

Hope you have a fun trip? No, this isn’t a vacation. See you soon? No, I won’t see him soon. Be careful? He’s going to war, their is nothing safe about that.

 

I hope that I’m wrong on this. That it is all in my head and that he will come home. That he will burst through the town alive and well and never to go back to the Silvers war. But I can’t be hopeful in a time of war, I need to be realistic. So I kept my mouth shut and watched as the only person who believed in me and made my life worth living leave my life forever.

 

~

 

“How you holding up?” Is all I ask.

 

Katie looks up at me. Her hair is a mess and she has tear stains on her cheeks. Her dress is dirty, but that’s not a new thing. That’s part of living as a Red.

 

“My brother just got sent to the same war that my father lost a leg to. I’m doing swell!” She frowned and slammed her arms in the table, slouching down into it.

 

“I’m sorry. I just-“

 

“I know Keith. I get it.” She sighed.

 

We sat in silence. Both knowing the inevitable but both not wanting to speak it. Both knowing that war is a dangerous place and takes more than it gives.

 

“I just pray to god that they return.” Katie sighed, braking the silence.

 

“I don’t believe in gods.” I said coldly. I never have and probably won’t ever. Why pray to a mythical being in the sky when you don’t know anything that will happen?

 

“Then I’ll pray for you.” I jumped at the sound of Colleen Holt.

 

She didn’t look well, but having her son sent away gave her a good excuse. After all, Sam Holt lost his leg and was wheelchair bound because of it for a long time. Who knows what will be sent back of Matt.

 

“You don’t need to do that.” I say as she sits down with us.

 

“I want to pray for you and Shiro.” She has a thin tired smile on. “What are you going to do now?”

 

I’m a little taken back by her question. “I’m sorry?”

 

“I mean with your housing. You lived with Shiro if I’m correct. But now that he’s gone, his home will be taken by the state.”

 

“Yeah I guess so.” I didn’t think of that.

 

“Keith, do you need to stay with us?” Colleen was hesitant in her question, almost like she was asking it for herself with me.

 

“I should be fine. I’ve slept on benches before.” It’s not a new thing being homeless. Again, being left behind isn’t a new thing in the Kogane family.

 

“I think that was a rhetorical question. As in... as in mom is saying you are staying with us.” Katie said.

 

“I can’t impose.” Is all I can say.

 

“But you aren’t saying no.” Colleen smiled.

 

I should say no. I hold no connections to this family. I only know them cause Shiro was friends with Matt. I rarely saw them. “Why? Why would you want to house me?” I asked, utterly confused by this.

 

“Because you get so lost and I want you to have a home to go back too.”

 

~

 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Katie said. She was watching me as I packed what little things I owned.

 

“You’re not stopping me either.” I pointed out.

 

She huffed. “I mean you don’t have to stay here. In Narfront. You’ve snuck away before and you could do it again.”

 

“And you can’t?” I remember taking her to the town over last year. She was scared the entire way, claiming we were going to get caught even though we didn’t and I’ve done this hundreds of times. She tired beer for the first time that trip. She also swore she would never have beer again cause of that trip.

 

“You know how my parents would be devastated. Losing their son and then their daughter runs away? It would break them.”

 

She had a point and I can’t argue that. I do have emotions even though I seem like I don’t. I’m not completely heartless.... not like Silvers.

 

“So you don’t want me to stay. You think I should run away?” I ask her.

 

“Not run away forever. And I do want you to stay, but I think we both know that eventually you won’t be able to handle seeing things that remind you of Shiro.”

 

“But you think I’m better off not here?”

 

Katie doesn’t say anything to this. She just gave me a thin lined smile. I don’t need her to talk to know her answer.

 

“I’m not going, nor am I staying.” I say, mostly to myself. “I just..... I’m just going out for the night to clear my mind. And in the morning I’ll come by your parents’ house.”

 

“They’re gonna push you to get a job.” Katie snarked.

 

“And I expect them too.” I shoved the last bit of my clothes in my bag. My whole life and personal belongings are in this oversized backpack. And people say Reds don’t have a hard time.

 

~

 

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!” I yelled.

 

I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I didn’t that. Lucky for me, the guy in front of me, who’s now covered in my beer, didn’t look mad. He didn’t even look upset, he’s just.... laughing?

 

“I’m so sorry.” I mumble out. I try to reach out and dab some of the beer off and instead he falls and I barley catch him. Shit I’m drunk.

 

“It’s ok.” The guy laughs out. I look down at the guy in my arms, now I can see his face and god I’m so gay.

 

His voice was so fruity. His nose was a cute button and I bet old women pinched his cheeks by how cute it was. His eyes were as blue as a sapphire I saw on a snooty Silver women once who called me a thief and almost had me killed. His skin was tanned and looked so smooth and I wanted to touch all of it. His smile radiated the room and his brown hair was perfectly trimmed and cleaned. His clothes, other than the beer soaking into them, were clean as well and not rags like most Reds. But that was also because his undertone was paled, not Red.

 

_He’s Silver._

 

“Th-thank.” I stumble out. Partly cause I’m drunk, partly cause I now have a massive boner.

 

“Just be careful, alright?” He winks at me and stands up and goes off into the crowd of people.

 

I find myself smiling like an idiot the rest of the night in the bar, on my walk home, and in the morning at the Holts house. No matter what I can’t get over him. I don’t even know his name and yet I can’t get over his face. Not even a minute with the guy and I haven’t stopped blushing like an idiot.

 

“Someone’s got a crush.” Katie teased in the morning.

 

“I don’t have time for this.” I grumbled. I needed to change the subject for my own safety. Katie can tease you apart and me having a crush is not a common thing. “Sam, Katie mentioned you wanted to job hunt yesterday?”

 

“Well I mentioned you needing a job, but you can look around while I’m at work and I can help you afterword’s.” He said as he put on a tie.

 

“Yeah, and maybe whoever you are blushing over is looking for a job too.” Katie nudged my arm. “A job for love.” She whispered to me so I could only hear, she wriggled her eyebrows and if her parents weren’t here I would punch her.

 

“How about you go to Katie?” Colleen said suddenly. We both turned our attention to her. “After all, your apprentice is getting old and you can’t sew your entire life. You might want to get a second job now so if she does die you won’t have to go to war.”

 

“Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!” I smirked at her, she glared at me hard.

 

And she continued to glare at me with her brown eyes as we walked around town looking for job openings. Her light brown hair was pulled up into pigtails and she wore a nicer dress, one that her mom picked out so she would get a job. She looked so uncomfortable. I’ve learned from hanging out with her for so long that Katie prefers to wear baggy pants and loose shirts, not tight dresses and her hair all done up. She likes to blend in as a male more than a female, but she can’t always do that. Especially not today.

 

“You need to lighten up and smile more.” She barked at me. “You look like you want to punch every person you meet and that’s not gonna get you a job.”

 

“Well I kinda don’t want to get a job.” I grumbled. “Besides. Most of the people in this town are dicks, or Silvers. They don’t deserve my lovely smile.”

 

“I don’t think I have ever in my life seen you smile.” She frowned. And it’s sadly true. “What about Mr. Ywell? Doesn’t he do like blacksmithing and stuff?”

 

“Yeah but that’s like.... work...”

 

“Oh wow a job means you have to work so crazy.” Katie mocked me. “You either work Keith or you go to war. There’s no in between so you better suck it up and get a job.” She sounded mad at me. She probably was mad at me.

 

And she has every right to be. I’m a nobody loser who dropped out of school, who’s unemployed, is two months away from being conscripted to the war, and can’t get my emotions under control when anything goes wrong or gets me mad. And I’m the only one who’s around her age that talks with her and hangs out with her. It’s like there’s a fire in me that is constantly raging and I can’t get it under control.

 

“Fine I’ll go talk to Mr. Ywell.” I sighed defeatedly as I walked away.

 

“Keith!” I turned around at her and she was laughing. “You know it’s this way, right?”

 

Of course it was.

 

~

 

“So how did today go?” Colleen ask as she walking in the front door, dropping her bags at the counter.

 

“Keith got a job.” Katie shot up, a wide smile on her face. “He went and talked with Mr. Ywell and he got Keith a job as a blacksmith cause he can somehow lift stuff and looked strong and-“

 

“Ok ok she gets it.” I mumbled from the dinning room table.

 

“Well I’m proud.” Colleen smiled, walking over and kissing my head. I noticed Pidge grinning from the corner of my eye. “Oh, Katie did you get another job?” Colleen asked, and just like that her grin faded to a frown.

 

“Well.....”

 

“Oh no. Don’t you give me the ‘ _I-have-a-job-so-I-don’t-need-another’._ We talked about this.” Oh, Colleen looked mad. I’ve only seen her mad a few times, but I don’t need to see it anymore to get the idea.

 

I leave Katie and her mother alone and head outside, I don’t need to be there for the fight. Sam must’ve had the same idea, because as soon as he was walking up to the house and saw me leave and Colleen yelling through the door, he sighed and sat on the porch next to me.

 

“Someday,” Sam let out a heavy sigh, he’s way to old to still be working, “someday things are gonna change, and when it comes we can lounge around and enjoy the life we were given. But until then we have to work.” He put a thin lined smile on.

 

He looked so worn out and exhausted. I just hope that I die before I get to his age, because if I’m still working as hard as he does by then..... well I probably won’t make it to his age if I’m being honest. My snarky mouth will get me in trouble sooner than later. I just hope that time isn’t close.


	2. Join The Coalition Today!

 

 

(Keith)

 

“The fuck did you just say?!” Oh I’m in so much trouble.

 

“I’m gonna break your fingers one by one.” The man growled.

 

A crowd formed around us and this isn’t going to end with me in one piece. I made a mistake. I knew my attitude would get me in trouble someday, I just wasn’t expecting it to be the hours after I thought it! Now here I am in a bar with this huge Silver pissed off and holding me up by just my shirt ready to deck me. Great.

 

“Hey, big man!” Some chick yelled.

 

He turned enough where I could see past him and see whoever yelled. A skinny colored women with white hair wasn’t what I expected, and her voice sounded way to diplomatic for her size and shape.

 

“How about you pick on someone your own size?” She argued.

 

He chuckled at that, throwing me down so hard I broke the table..... and maybe a bone. “Like who? You?” He laughed and others did too. “You are so small! What are you gonna do Red?”

 

The mention of Red pissed her off. Before anyone knew it, she was grabbing his arm and pulled him to the ground in one motion. He quickly shot up and took a swing at her, but she ducked it and punched him in the gut, sending him back a few steps.

 

Whoever this chick was, she could fight. And she was hella strong. She was dodging every punch the guy threw at her and she was sending them back ten times harder. I’m surprised the guy didn’t have a black eye after five minutes of this.

 

After he fell for the... well I don’t know how many times, she sighed and told him to stay down. She then walked over, helped me up and walked away. The hell? Before I knew it my feet were dragging me out the bar as I followed her.

 

She noticed me following because as soon as I opened the door to leave she was pinning me against the building. “Why are you following me?”

 

“How did you do that?” I asked, she looked both confused and pissed. “Like, that guy was a strong arm. He could break anyone of us in half.... and you beat the shit out of him.”

 

She took a step back and squinted her eyes at me. “He shouldn’t mess with someone smaller than him. And just cause he’s a Silver doesn’t give him the excuse to beat up Reds.” She put her hands on her hips and her hair bounced a little. “Someone had to put him in his place.”

 

“Yeah but.....” my mind couldn’t comprehend this. It was... impossible.

 

“Look kid.” She looked tired of this conversation, she probably was. “Most people say thanks and leave, not try up some chit-chat.”

 

“I’m not a kid.” I retaliate. “And I just want to know how you did it. There’s no humanly possible way for someone as small and petite as you to fight and punch like that. Unless.....”

 

She sighed. “Unless I’m Silver?”

 

I now was backing up into the wall more. She laughed at my uneasiness. “Don’t worry. I bleed Red like you. I just learned to fight when I was a kid and haven’t stopped.”

 

“Then why are you fighting?” She looked confused at this. “You said you’ve learned to fight since you were a kid. What made you fight for that long and with that much strength?”

 

She looked me up and down before saying “follow me.”

 

“What?”

 

“You wanted to know why I’m fighting right?”

 

She seemed much more relaxed now than a few minutes ago. I nodded and she started walking away again. Guess I’m gonna follow her.

 

~

 

“You joined a cult?!” Katie yelled at me.

 

“Can you keep it down?!” I whispered. “And it’s not a cult. It’s a revolution.”

 

“It’s illegal!” She was not quieting down. “You know what Silvers will do to you if they find out?”

 

“I don’t care. Allura’s got some good points and if it means fighting then I’ll do it.”

 

“Oh, that makes perfect sense. Let’s trust this lady we just met and throw our life away and risk death cause this pretty lady said so!”

 

“Katie I’m not throwing my life away!” She got quiet at my outburst. I felt my body heating so much that I could explode. “Life sucks and it always will unless we fight for our freedom and equality.”

 

Katie looked terrified by me. I need to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and tried to control my breathing. “I just want to not live like a dog on a leash for my whole life. Your dad,” I sighed. “Your dad has been working his whole life and he isn’t retiring anytime soon. I don’t want that.” Katie’s face was neutral. “And if that means I need to fight for change to happen and maybe loose my life for it, then so be it.”

 

I waited as Katie stood there, thinking it over. She didn’t look mad or angry. Just staring off. Before I knew it Katie was running at me and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist and nuzzling her head into my chest.

 

“Please be safe. I already lost Matt to this war, don’t make me loose another brother.” She softly sobbed.

 

I’m not good with physical contact, and I’m not good with people being sad or crying. I had no idea what to do. I placed a hand around her and said “Yeah. Ok. I can try.”

 

Now I get why Shiro never said he will be safe but why he will try. Because I’m not certain I’m going to last long and I have a good chance of dying instantly. And if I say that, even though Katie knows it, it could break both of us.

 

~

 

“Alright, we need a plan.” Allura said, slapping her hands down on the table. The map and a few papers on it crinkled under her palms.

 

This was the sixth time I’ve come here, to a secret meeting in plans of overthrowing Silvers, and the first time that Katie joined me.

 

I’ve offered before, but she never wanted to go. And every time I leave at night, I ask, and it’s always a no. I’m honestly still surprised she came this time. Why she did, I have no idea. Allura was talking to the few of us that are in the group, Katie just slouched behind me in silence, listening to what she was saying.

 

“Florona,” Allura said, everyone turning our attentions to her, “you mentioned last meeting that you over heard some Silver officers, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Florona shifted on her feet. Her hair was a soft blue that matched her eyes. She was extremely skinny and probably hasn’t eaten in a few days, though who here has. “I heard them talking of preparations for the Royal family. They must be visiting their summer palace here in Narfront sooner than normal.”

 

“Why?” Someone behind me asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Florona said, “I left before getting caught or in trouble.”

 

I noticed, how as soon as Florona was done talking, and when the room was filled with whispers of why they royals would come here voluntarily, that Allura was squinting her eyes at the tables map in deep concentration.

 

“How old,” She said slowly, getting everyone’s attention again, “how old is the eldest Princess?”

 

“I believe 18.” Coran said.

 

Coran was an.... odd man. He was nice and patient and seemed to have an old wise answer for everything. He had a very diplomatic approach to things, which was surprising since the world we live in he couldn’t get far. But Allura trusted him, so I guess I can’t fight her on him.

 

“And how olds the eldest Prince?”

 

“17 Allura.” Coran has a thin smile on, Like he was proud that he knew that.

 

“That’s why.” She sighed, sitting down at the tables chairs.

 

“I’m sorry?” Florona asked.

 

“The Princess is old enough, and the Prince will be soon, for marriage. And while to us, Narfront isn’t the best place, it’s been a Silvers vacation destination for centuries.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Katie said for the first time, “but what the hell does our small boring ass town being a vacation get-a-way have to do with the Prince and Princess’s age to be married?”

 

“Because all the Silvers high house leaders will be here, where they compete with one another in hopes that the Prince and Princess will take a liking to them.” Allura smirked.

 

“They will be to occupied with outdoing the other houses for a spot on the throne, that they won’t notice if we attack or plant some bugs.” Coran mumbled, realizing what Allura was saying.

 

“You want us to attack the Silvers when they are most powerful?” Florona shuddered.

 

“No,” Allura said slowly, her smile was terrifying, “I want us to go in and learn their secrets to bring them down from the inside.”

 

~

 

“I like her.” Katie said.

 

She hadn’t talked at all on the walk home, and she hasn’t made any facial expressions for me to go off of, so when she said that she liked Allura, it took me by surprise.

 

“You do?” I asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah. I mean, she had multiple good points and she was understanding when someone wasn’t comfortable with getting intel or playing a spy. She didn’t push people, she let them chose to fight or not.”

 

“So you aren’t mad about me joining the coalition?”

 

“No I’m still pissed.” She smiled. “But I do think that if you ever need someone who can hack a computer, I would like to learn.”

 

I chuckled at that. “Ok I’ll let them know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl Allura has finally arrived!
> 
>  
> 
> Just ask if you have any questions.


	3. Not That Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPLOAD ON MONDAY I GOT BUSY WITH CLASS.

 

(Keith)

 

“In order for us to gain intel on Silvers, we will have to disguise ourselves as Red servers or maids, and to do that, we need to find out what the Reds who work at the palace dress, act, and talk like.” Allura explained. “I’ve comprised some groups for this task. Coran?”

 

Coran started walking around and handed each of us a paper. On it told our mission, our teammate, and other Intel I skimmed over. Basically, I’m with Katie and this older women named Clare and we are applying to be Red servers at Silver balls. Great. I get to work with burning metal all day and at night I get to wear a stuffy tight suit. I don’t know much about silver abilities, but I know well to avoid any interactions with them, and this mission is denying that.

 

“You should all start sooner than later. This shouldn’t take too long, but I’m not expecting this to be quick either. I’d say gaining information might take a three to four weeks at least.” Allura smiled.

 

“Three to four weeks?!” Katie exclaimed. A few of us chuckled.

 

“This isn’t a quick task. War doesn’t end overnight, and if we want it to end for sure, we must sacrifice some time.” A very diplomatic answer.

 

I’m starting to wonder where exactly Allura and Coran are from… and if their blood really is red…

 

~

 

“We should get going, while the sun is still out.” Clare said.

 

She came to Katie’s and I’s home while were eating Colleens make-shift dinner. A risky move since neither Sam or Colleen knew we were in a rebellion. Katie made the excuse that she was another seamstress. They seemed to buy it.

 

“We should go over our plan on the walk over.” She said, walking a few paces ahead of us. “I noticed a few silver vehicles on the walk over here.”

 

“Then they will be getting ready for the Royal Family sooner than expected.” Katie mumbled, Clare nodded.

 

Clare was an older women, and like Sam, she shouldn’t still be working at her age. I don’t know what Clare's day job is, but she seems to tolerate it. Her grey hair was in a fly-away bun and her robes were tethered. She looked worn.

 

The walk to the center of town was long that’s for sure. You could certainly see the change from the Red community to the Silver. Even the lower class silvers were glamorous to us. You could see the palace in the distance as we got closer, and while I’ve been told many times how it’s just a summer home and is considered small, it’s still the largest building I’ve ever seen. Truthfully it’s probably the only large building I’ll ever see.

 

The downside to traveling to the Silver districts is that they can tell you are Red. They all dress high and pompous while Katie, Clare, and I all walk in in rags and dirty clothes and dirt on our sleeves. They scuff and wrinkle their noses as we walk by. Some wear a thin lined smile and look sad at us while some roll their eyes and turn a shoulder. No matter their expressions or actions, I hate it.

 

But while I do despise it here, I can’t lie and say it isn’t pretty. The buildings and towers are all polished and pristine. The roads are clear of dirt and the gardens are neatly groomed. Fountains flow and people play next to them. They all look so at ease and at peace. I bet most of them haven’t worked a day in their lives.

 

We can only walk so far, before Silver officers will stop us and threaten us to leave or kill us. The three of us are expecting it, we just didn’t expect to get to the central plaza before being stopped. It wasn’t a nice stop either, as they came out of nowhere and pulled Katie's arm back and shouted at us.

 

“The hell do you three think you’re going?!” He yelled. I noticed by his uniform pin that it held a fire emblem.

 

“The….Palace?” Katie stuttered. The whole walk over she was talking shit about silvers and how she would punch one in the face if given the chance, but now that she does, I can see that she’s terrified.

 

“And why would three low-lives be going there?” Another officer came from behind Clare and I.

 

“We heard a Ball is coming up.” Clare took charge in this discussion thankfully. “We were hoping to get a job as servers or waiters.”

 

The officers looked at each other and laughed. This pissed me off. And I will get more pissed if they don’t let Katie’s arm go soon. Clare must have noticed my sudden anger. And to my dismay, so did the officers as they twisted Katie’s arm. She let out a minor quiet shriek.

 

“Hey!” I took a step forward, they raised their eyebrows and smiled.

 

“What is it Red? Going to fight an officer?” He was testing me, he knew I wanted to but knew I won’t.

 

“No, but I must ask you to stop sir.” I smile through clenched teeth.

 

He grunts and shoves Katie away from him, brushing his arm off while Katie gets to her feet. “As much as I hate it, we do need Red servers. I suppose if you behave well I could find a way to help your miserable lives feel less shitty.”

 

God this guys an asshole. “That’s very generous of you sir. Thank you.” Clare smiled. As much as I hated it, I smiled too, though mine wasn’t as sincere or nice as Clare’s and Katie’s.

 

“Names.” The officer sighed, pulling out a pad of paper and pen.

 

“My names Clare Wellings.” A fake last name.

 

“I'm Pidge Gunderson.” Katie smiled.

 

That took me back. Katie is 1) using a fake name, and 2), it’s the nickname Matt gave her when they played together as children.

 

“I’m-“

 

“I don’t care about you.” The officer cut me off, putting his paper away. “You’re too stubborn and hot headed. Can’t have that in the palace.” His smirked really was putting me over the edge. “I bet they have jobs for your kind in the battle field.”

 

“Listen here you arrogant shit!” Katie grabbed me and pulled me back before I hit him.

 

“What he means is that that won’t be necessary. Thank you sir.” She smiled and pulled me away back towards the Red districts. “Do you want us to fail this?” She scolded when we were ear-shot away.

 

“He pissed me off” I snarled.

 

“I don’t care. This mission is more important. Silvers will always be like that so keep it together before they do something.” Katie was pissed.

 

“The important thing is,” Clare said calmly, “Is that we did get inside. We should report back to Allura before it gets too late.”

 

“Well one things good,” I sighed, “Colleens gonna be happy you got another job.”

 

~

 

“What do you mean you didn’t get in?” Allura squinted her eyes at me.

 

“Well Katie and Clare did but I didn’t. That’s what that means.” I snarled.

 

“Keith, I feel you aren’t taking this seriously.” She sighed, walking towards her files on the table. “My father and I worked hard to get to where we are, and I don’t want anyone to ruin this.”

 

“I'm not trying to ruin it. I just didn’t get a way into the palace. Its not that big of a deal.”

 

“BUT IT IS!” she snapped.

 

I watched as she took a deep sigh and collected herself. “It is important. My mother died from Silvers. They destroyed my town and killed with no reason other than for the fun of it…… I was only five.”

 

I didn’t know how to respond or what to say. She looked so……lonely. “Allura-“

 

“No. don’t talk. For you this is just a tiny rebellion, you’re probably doing this to prove a point. To other this is much much more. Just go if you don’t care.”

 

I stood there for the longest time. “No.”

 

“What?” she looked up at me confused.

 

“No I’m not going. I’m not doing this because I want to prove a point or for something. They took my friend from me. And I’m not gonna rest till they pay.” I said. “And I’m sorry about your mother and seeming like I’m blowing this off, but I do care. I just…. I just don’t show my emotions well.” I took a deep breath. “I’m willing to die for this. I’m sorry and I’ll find a way to make this right.”

 

She gave a thin smile. “I know you will Keith.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bum bum bummmmmmm


	4. Signing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTRODUCING THE ALL NEW, LIMITED EDITON, SOMEWHAT NEW..... BLADE OF MARMORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

(Keith)

 

“There’s a ball next week.” Katie gleamed, proud of getting knowledge to exploit them. “Most of the high officials of the silver houses will be there to represent their house and powers.”

 

“Excellent.” Allura clapped her hands. “Now we just need to learn their weakness’s to take them down.”

 

“I don’t mean to interject,” Coran put a hand up, “But if the silver officials are all competing for a spot on the throne, wouldn’t it be easier to get them to attack each other?”

 

“What do you mean?” Florona asked from the corner.

 

“Well, before we were discussing how there will be a competition between the children of the houses for their hand to marriage of the princess and prince.” Coran stated. “And they will be very on edge as it is, so if we find a way to get them to fight each other, we could easily learn their weakness’s by watching them fight each other rather than of risking some spies of our own.”

 

“That’s….not a bad idea Coran.” Allura realized. “Except, I’m not sure about relying on them turning on each other for information. I still feel like we should have spies on the inside.”

 

“You want us to antagonize silvers and get them to fight each other while not getting ourselves hurt?” Katie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not us,” Allura grinned, “I know of a secret group that father employed year ago. The Blade of Marmora are the most elite swordsman I know and they have been infiltrating Silver’s secrets for years. This won’t be a problem for them.”

 

~

 

“Can we talk?” Katie whispered.

 

I squinted my eyes and adjusted them to the moon light. I nodded as I sat up from my cot, she sat down next to me.

 

“I did research. It took some digging, but I found out information about the Blade.”

 

“You did what?” I questioned. “Why would you do this?”

 

“Because if mine or your life are in the hands of someone else, I would like to know them.”

 

“And?” I hesitantly asked.

 

“Well, I know Allura said she trusts them, and that they were the reason we had so much information on silvers,” Katie whispered. “But…. They’re all Galra.”

 

I sat up all the way at this. “They’re what?”

 

“Well not 100% Galra, most are half-blooded or a quarter or less. But they all have Galra blood in them. Red Galra blood. And they don’t let in anyone without Galra blood.”

 

“Why the hell are they helping us then?”

 

“Apparently they have the same views and when Alfor led the rebellion, they had an agreement. I have no idea what the agreement is, which is the problem.”

 

I thought for a second, still adjusting my eyes. “So you want to spy on the Blade and learn why Galrans are helping us while simultaneously spying on silver officials?”

 

Katie nodded her head. “You work with blacksmiths and make weapons, and Allura said they are excellent swords men, maybe you could find where they get their swords and that could lead to more clues.”

 

“I don’t know Katie. If I get caught I could go to the war, or be executed.” I wrapped my hands around my waist.

 

“And I won’t if I get caught?” Katie scuffed. “Wasn’t it you who said you’d give your life to this organization?”

 

“This is different. We’re spying on our own. What benefits does this bring to us taking down silvers? If Allura trusts them than that should be enough.”

 

“Why are you defending them?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Yeah, ok Keithy-boy.” Katie rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t you have someone else to bug? I was sleeping.” I snarled, pulling my covers up and laying back down.

 

“Fine. Night professor moody-butt.” She sighed, leaving the bed and climbing down the attic ladder.

 

I sighed and took a few deep breaths when she was gone. While I get that Katie doesn’t trust the Blade of Marmora because of their race, I do have to find it impressive how they respect the blade and only include people with Galra blood. It could be fun to act as half-galra and learn how to sword fight. I do make the weapons after all, it might be nice to know how to use them.

 

But then again, why would they let me?

~

 

_Blam Blam Blam_

 

I hit the hot metal as hard as my hammer would let me. The red Iron getting shaped into an axe head. I want to wipe the sweat off of my face and pull my hair back, but I can’t stop now and if I do I could ruin the axe. And there’s no way in hell I’m getting in trouble from whoever wants this cause of some sweat.

 

“KEEEIIIITTTTHHHHH!!!” Katie yelled as she barged in.

 

“Not now. Can’t talk.” I grunted out between hits. I heard her sigh behind me.

 

“Finally.” I sighed when it was shaped just right. I quickly pushed it into water to cool, and while doing that I saw Katie tapping her foot impatiently. “What is it?”

 

“The Blades here.”

 

“They are? But we talked about them like two days ago.”

 

“Yeah well they’re here and Allura wants us all to meet up and go over the plans.”

 

“When?” This all felt so sudden, I didn’t like it. And by the way Katie is rocking on her heals, I think she is thinking the same thing.

 

“Midnight.”

 

~

 

“EVERYONE!” Allura yelled, the small hide out getting quiet, a few tall figures standing behind her got quiet instantaneously. “Firstly, I’m sorry that you all had to come here so late.”

 

“Yeah I’m exhausted, this better be good.” I mumbled, Katie and Florona chuckled next to me.

 

“But you all are going to like this.” Allura went on. “Our good friends The Blade of Marmora have arrived. Earlier Coran and I met with them and we have a plan on how to take down the silvers.”

 

“That’s right.” A large man said.

 

He came forward from behind Allura and stood next to her. He had to be 7 feet tall, he was giant. His skin was a dark pigment and he had long white hair that was braided down his back. A scar was across his right eye, clouding it over.

 

“My name is Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. Alfor started this small rebellion many years ago, and while his passing is a great deal of pain, we must move forward to end the feud between Silvers and Reds.”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Katie yelled, raising her hand up.

 

The entire room’s eyes shifted to her, it was terrifying. “But you and your group is Galra. How are we to trust you if you are the ones our kingdom has been at war with for a few decades?” She snarled.

 

Kolivan smiled at this. “That is true. The Blade is made of Galra blood. But when Zarkon started the war with Altea long ago when he was crowned king, we fought. Only when I and few other members learned that Zarkon had different intentions than what was promised did we from the blade and started infiltrating them from the inside.” His smile was scary on him, I bet he doesn’t smile much. “Today, we have hundreds of spies in both Altea and the Galra Empire, taking down general after general at a time.

 

“Does that answer your question, little lady?” His eyes were dark and I think Katie might crap herself. She didn’t, but she did nod.

 

“Anyways…..” Allura smiled. “The plan is simple. Kolivan and a few blade members will pose as waiters and staff during an upcoming ball. With them will be a few of our individuals, but that is volunteered. While they walk around serving alcohol and rich people food, a few of you will sneak into the kitchen and say rumors to the current staff about the Silver families attending. Hopefully, some Silvers will hear this and start bickering about one another. Those of us posing as servers will listen in and retain as much information on them as they can and check into the kitchen, where the rumor starters are, and tell them so they can write it down.”

 

“But this is still a quick plan.” Coran interrupted.” Things may change as they go on, and if you do choose to volunteer, be warned that if we get caught that we could be hurt or killed.”

 

“That said, you are all dismissed from this meeting. Let Coran or I know if you would like to volunteer as soon as you can.” Allura smiled with a wave.

 

The room started to empty, some people going to Allura, most going home. Katie turned to leave, but she stopped when I didn’t move.

 

“Katie-“

 

“Don’t you dare.” She said, pulling my arm.

 

“I have to. We need Intel and I’m not going to sit around while others are risking their lives.” I pulled my arm away and went to the front.

 

“Keith-“ she called, I ignored her.

 

“Yeah, sign me up as a server. I’m ready.” I told Allura.

 

“You know,” that Kolivan guy said, “The Blades moto is ‘Knowledge or death’. Are you ready to die for information?”

 

“If it means ending Silver’s reign, then yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?!
> 
> yeah sorry i forgot to upload on Monday, but now I'm back up to schedule.


	5. Sneaking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palace is based off of Hofburg palace in Vienna.

 

 

(Keith)

 

“So tell us Keith,” Kolivan looked to me.

 

After the meeting, Kolivan was talking with the few of us that volunteered to be a waiter. He said that learning about each other would be good for the mission so we know each other’s behaviors. I don’t know where Katie is, but I know she left pissed at me and that she’s going to scold me when I get home.

 

“Why did you join a rebellion?”

 

“Well I have this friend, well actually he’s more of a brother to me, and I used to live with him and he kinda took care of me when I was a kid. Anyways he got drafted to the war and now I’m living with some other folks. But I joined cause of Shiro in a long story short.”

 

“That’s the short story?” Chad, another red from the rebellion, scuffed.

 

“Shut up.” I mumbled.

 

God that guy pisses me off. If we weren’t both in this rebellion, I might knock his head in. I might still do it if he pushes me enough. I didn’t pay attention as other volunteers spoke as to why they joined. I think the guy who’s talking now is called Russel? He’s going on about something and how it’s for honor or some shit.

 

“Do any of you have abilities?” Kolivan look at each of our confused faces.

 

“Do we have abilities? Like do you mean skills?” Russel puzzled.

 

“Right. That’s what I meant.”

 

~

 

“So you want to die?” Katie crossed her arms on the front porch outside. “Because you’re going to if you go through with this.”

 

“I don’t have a death wish and I’m not going to die. I’m just posing as a waiter in a Silver ball to get them to fight each other.” I said from the bottom of the porch steps.

 

“And that doesn’t sound dangerous or like a horrible idea at all to you?” She raised an eye at me.

 

“No, it sounds bad, and it’s gonna be boring and miserable. But if it means moving forward with the plan then so be it.” I walked past her towards the front door. “I won’t be home tomorrow night, the Blade has a minor mission.”

 

“Who are you trying to impress?” She asked, causing me to stop.

 

“What?”

 

“You keep doing impulsive shit and throwing yourself into danger. You _say_ it’s for the mission, but I don’t think so.” Her smirk was so annoying.

 

I sighed as I turned the door knob, going inside. “No one.”

 

“Is it Allura? Or Florona?” She whispered as she followed me though the house.

 

“No. I’m gay, remember? That means all your guesses are wrong.”

 

“Good point. So it must be Coran. Or Russel.”

 

“Oh my god Katie. Goodnight.” I mumbled as I closed the door on her.

 

“You can run but you can’t hide Kogane.” She said from the other side of the door.

 

God she’s annoying.

~

 

“The mission is simple. All we have to do is figure out where the Red server’s uniforms are and steal some.” Kolivan explained.

 

“And if we get caught?” Chad scuffed.

 

“Then you better run fast and get out of there.”

 

We all got quiet at that. It was crazy late at night and not many people were out. Like I’ve said before, I hate the Silver district. Except last time I came here it was during the day and was littered with people. Now, there’s no one. We all are wearing black and sneaking around. It feels wrong, sneaking into the Avolire Palace to work.

 

The palace is huge up close. I don’t think I’ve ever been this close to it before. Behind a large iron fence with golden doors is where the palace sat. Straight in front of the gates was a grand staircase leading up to the only entrance. But that’s not the only way in, and not many know that or where the other doors are. The walls of the palace were curved towards the front, and three large domes peaked over the walls. All the columns and windows were perfectly symmetrical and grand. It looked to be at least four-stories high with a few balconies. The stone weren’t white up close, they were cream colored as if it was built hundreds of years ago, but it won’t collapse any time soon. There’s a nice garden inside the fence, it clearly is trimmed daily and filled with the nicest and prettiest plants. I can’t image how many rooms are inside and how large they must be. Just outside of the Palace’s gates are large houses, probably owned by the Silver families of a higher court. They all look warm and comfortable from the outside, but if they are anything like Silvers, I know their anything but.

 

Kolivan seemed to have been here many times, as he took a back alley into another one and then another one and then we were at the back gates of the palace. Those of us that volunteered were hestitant to follow while the other Blade members followed without hesitation.

 

The Blade all wore the same thing. A deep dark purple and black tight suit with their hoods up, covering their heads. They wore a mask over their faces while the eyes had purple lenses. They also all had a knife attached to their right hip and a sword on their left hip. The swords were all different, but the knives were the same.

                                                                             

“Were here.” Antok, a Blade member, whispered.

 

“That didn’t take to long.” Regris, another Blade member, said.

 

“Thace should be meeting us here any second to let us in.” Kolivan whispered.

 

We all waited in silence until a door opened and a man in a Red uniform came out. This must be Thace.

 

“Did you see a yellow canary with a brown feather recently?” He asked.

 

“In the East by a river next to a flower grove.” Kolivan answered.

 

Then, we were rushed inside. We followed in a single filed line down the dark corridors. This must be a secret entrance/exit since it wasn’t that glamorous. I wonder how many of these are here.

 

Thace led us through the tunnel and pushed on a door. Suddenly we were in a fancy room with multiple uniforms and lockers and benches. He quickly handed us each a uniform and told us to try it on to see if it fit. While we did he explained how the servers are to behave and act towards the guest.

 

“When a guest holds out their hand with a glass, it means either you pour more in or take it and replace it unless told to do so. You do not talk at all unless its’ to ask if they would like anything. You do not show any emotion. You do not approach, talk, or even look at the Royal family, only Silver servers are allowed to.”

 

“And what happens if we break one of these rules?” Chad scuffed. By now we all were fitted and taking off the uniforms.

 

“Then they will either put you in a dungeon to be tortured or rot to death, or they will kill you on the spot and no one would flinch.” Thace said stone coldly.

 

That got the soft whispers to quiet and fear put into us.

 

“Noted.” Chad said.

 

“When should we be here tomorrow to prepare?” Ulaz, another Blade member, asked.

 

“I expect the ball to start at 8 pm sharp.” Thace stated.

 

“Then we be here when the other staff arrives. Team,” Kolivan turned to all of us now, “We meet at the hideout tomorrow at 6 pm and no later. We walk together here and should be arriving at 7 pm. If anyone you are still unsure of going through with this, say now. This is your last chance.”

 

We all looked at each other. I know I should back down, Katie is pissed at me and if I get caught I could die. I don’t want to die. I think all of us were thinking the same thing. We looked at each other, waiting for the first to talk. No one said anything.

 

“Good.” Kolivan smirked.

 

~

 

“Please be safe.” Katie said as she hugged me tight.

 

“I will be.” I said.

 

This was way too familiar for us, saying goodbye to loved ones. I have to come back, for Katie and the Holt family. But I won’t tell her that, we both know my odds could go both way on returning home.

 

I let go of the hug and walked away, not turning back to see her hurt face. Like Kolivan said, we all left at 5 pm. No one talked for a while, all of us mentally preparing ourselves for what was to come. I kept thinking of the rules, and how I can subtly give off tips to them. Well, I was thinking this till Chad the dipstick interrupted my thoughts.

 

“Saying goodbye to your girlfriend back there Kogane?”

 

I kept quiet and tried to ignore him. It didn’t work.

 

“Tell me, why you dating Katie Holt? She’s a nerd and annoying.”

 

“She’s not and we’re not dating.” I grumbled.

 

This seemed to spark him. “Ahh, so she’s your sex-pal.”

 

“The fuck did you say?” Now I was pissed.

 

“If I was a singer, I’d shut the two of you up instantly.” Regris mumbled.

 

“What the hell does singing have to do with this?” Chad snarled.

 

“Not singing with your voice but the power. You know?” Regris said calmly.

 

“No, I don’t.” Chad snapped.

 

Regris sighed before explaining it. “Singers are an ability where you can use your voice to control anyone as long as you hold direct eye contact.”

 

“Then how can you have a Silver ability if you’re Red? That’s stupid wishful thinking.” Russel chimed in.

 

“Because some Reds, known as New Bloods, have Silver powers.” Antok now said.

 

“Wait,” Chad said, completely shocked, well all of us were, “You’re telling me that there are Reds out there that have the same powers as Silvers?”

 

“Some have different powers that Silvers don’t.” Regris smiled. “Thace and Ulaz are New Bloods.”

 

Ulaz gave a single nod of his head. I looked ahead and the gates of Avolire Palace came into view. Now’s the time. The back allies were still easy to sneak down, but we had to be stealthier as we snuck into the Palace. We all dressed in our uniforms in silence, thinking of both New Bloods and the events about to happen. While we got ready the other Red staff came in.

 

A few of us were led through the kitchen. We were given a serving tray and crazy fancy food or drinks. I was handed some fancy food, what it was, I have no idea but it smelled amazing. Once most of us were ready, we made our way through the halls to the ballroom. The hallways were large and heavily decorated with paintings and statues of previous and current Royalty. The ball room was the same, just with less statues of people and more actual people.

 

According to Thace yesterday, the Ball starts at 8. So while we still had a few minutes for to start, some guests were already arrived. It annoys me so much. How us Reds are starving and wear hand-me-downs and are barely passing by while these people stuff their mouths with food and wear large extravagant outfits and look all pampered up while they haven’t worked a day in their lives.

 

“LeoLance!” A young girl yelled as she ran past me and a few other Reds towards the door. She had a tiara on, _she’s Royalty_. “Dance with me!”

 

“Not now Akiye. Maybe later.” He said as he entered.

 

_Oh Shit_. I thought. The man that entered had a few guards next to him and a crown placed on his head, meaning he was Royal. But that wasn’t the issue. What was was that he was the hot guy I spilled bear on in the bar nights ago. He looked just as amazing, which was awful for me because I can’t look at him and it is so hard not to. It’s also awful for me because if he recognizes me, this mission could be infiltrated and we could all be killed.

 

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could have guessed that the cute guy was our lovely Lance?
> 
> For the story, LeoLance is Lance's birth name, but his nickname is Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely be posting every Monday and Wednesday between 8pm-9pm EST.
> 
> If you have any questions just ask.
> 
> See you all next chapter.


End file.
